


Hello-(Scream!)

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Scary, Spooky, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Waking up alone and trapped. Hearing voices. Buck is just having one of those nights. It being Halloween doesn't help.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Hello-(Scream!)

**Author's Note:**

> Buck is too pure for this world. So my next story will be someone trying to sacrifice him as he pleads he's not good he's got plenty of vices. 
> 
> I'm missing Hen Denny and Karen. Ugh. At least they're okay though and had a good Halloween themselves. They went to the station too so they could catch Christopher and Eddie.

Buck's eyes fluttered open. He looked up to an empty room.

His head hurt. While going to reach for it he realized he was tied down to a chair.

"What? Help!" Buck jerked but couldn't get loose. Shit.

Bobby! Athena, Bobby, and Chimney were with him. But where were they again?

The bright orange sticker on his hand brought him back to earlier. It's Halloween. 

Christopher had put it on him before they left the firehouse on his visit with Eddie. He'd made him promise not to take it off for good luck.

Missing persons. Abandoned house. 

The police had requested heavy duty equipment to get inside. 

"No one will hear you" a voice whispered.

Oh no. He hadn't seen no one down there. He looked around again. Still nothing. 

This place wasn't really haunted right?

"Who said that? Can you help me? I'm a firefighter. I'm here to help get you out." Buck said hoping he wasn't going crazy or concussed. 

It would be just his luck. It was too quiet.

They were only there to open up the place. It was locked down like a vault.

But he wouldn't argue helping Athena search. Their equipment and man power could be need.

-

"Who the hell had the bright idea of installing metal doors?" Chimney joked. 

"Whoever built this dumb place or bought it to try fixing it up" Buck said while finishing cracking open the entrance.

"So teenagers were gonna spray paint the place and heard screaming?" Bobby asked.

"That's what I was told. It's been quiet since I got here waiting for y'all. Place is locked down tight all over. Doesn't sit right with me." Athena said bringing her flashlight up to peer inside. 

"We can help you look" Bobby offered. 

"Thanks. You don't have to but I'm not sending you away"

"This much effort to keep people out isn't for nothing." Chimney said following last with his bag. "Maybe there's gold" he joked. 

"Either that or they're trying to keep something in" Buck quipped earning a shiver from both of them. 

"Okay no one by themself. Radios on, and report anything, anything at all okay. I'm with Athena" Bobby said. 

"Yes sir." They echoed.

-

Buck leaned down to try getting at the tape on his wrists with his teeth. He bit at it furiously while noticing his legs were tied together with rope. 

"Come on" he said. 

"It's useless. He'll take you" that voice was back. 

"Please just let me help you. We can both get out of here. Are you the missing kid? We're the good guys. No one's gonna hurt you. Hold on."

Buck hoped they were real. The report said a little boy and his dad. The voice was definitely a child.

Maybe they were locked up nearby. Buck got one hand free and continued his efforts. 

Someone was depending on him. That and he had to find the others and regroup.

Without his gear he wasn't going to be helping much. 

-

"This feel like the opening to a slasher to you too?" Buck asked. The place was bigger than it looked. 

Athena had said the blueprint on file didn't have it as a three story. So the house was added to. 

Both of then froze hearing a creak. 

" It's nothing. Let's just keep looking. Hopefully we find them and we're not killed by a serial killer" Chim was now behind Buck who was holding his axe, currently sheathed but ready just in case.

One more room. It was dark aside from the widow boarded up barely letting moonlight through. 

"Maybe they were just joking or it was cats getting it on" Buck looked back at the silence that joke got.

Chimney was gone. He went to go back. 

"Chimney? Chimney?!" Where was he? 

He felt something hit his back knocking the wind out of him before something hit his head. 

-

Buck was currently untying the dozen knots on his legs. Where was his axe? His radio was missing too. 

He slowly looked around the small room. No widows, concrete floor, it was a basement. 

There were two doors. The first was locked and sturdy but the second was already a little open.

The scream he heard was loud as he pulled it further open. He answered with his own. 

" Hell- Ah! Hey, it's okay. I'm, I'm with the L.A.F.D." He calmed seeing a little girl. 

She couldn't be more than a teenager at the most yet. Long dark hair, green eyes. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Were you kidnapped too? Are you hurt anywhere?" Buck said getting on a knee. 

She didn't have any visible injuries but still looked scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Daddy! I need daddy"

"I'll help you find him. Do you know where he is? Is he here? We can get him and get out"

She said nothing. 

"Hi. I'm Evan. But people call me Buck. I'm a firefighter. Were you the person I was talking to earlier? What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's a good idea. But it's also dangerous to be alone in here. See my badge, it's real, you can feel it. It's got my name on it. I'm not lying, let me help you" Buck smiled hoping she would trust him. 

"I don't think it's a good idea. But I'm Emily."

"Okay Emily, nice to meet you. Do you know where your dad is, we can get him then leave"

She started walking. Buck stayed close in case whoever had got him came back.

"How long have you been down here?"

"I don't know. I don't remember"

Buck felt his stomach drop. Had she and her dad been missing before the new parent and child?

-

"Help! Anybody out there?" 

Chimney was starting to panic. 

He swore he was in some closet. 

He'd heard something dull nearby as he was following Buck. 

The next thing he knew he was in the dark, could barely move and there were foot steps.

His fear silenced him as they continued on sluggish. That wasn't Buck. 

He'd waited for them to disappear before trying to break out but then just started yelling.

He was on the second floor still, at least he thought he was. Bobby and Athena should hear him.

"Chimney?!" 

"Athena!" He shouted. 

"Bobby is that?"

"A pressure plate? It's painted over but you can hear it's metal" 

The same sound from earlier was back.

The opening was loose when he pushed against it. 

"Oh thank God. Think I was in there for at least like twenty minutes"

"You must have stepped on this. Loosened the door. Were you leaning on the wall?" Bobby asked. 

"A little, I guess."

"Wait. Where's Buck!?" Athena looked around.

"He was going into the next room. But then I heard someone come and go while I was in there and I know it wasn't him. Different foot falls"

"We barely heard you standing nearby, Buck probably didn't hear you from that room. Did your radio brake?" Bobby said.

"I couldn't reach it. I guess it hit the wall"

"L.A.P.D. If anyone is in this room hands up now. Buck are you here?" Athena took the lead while they followed.

The room was empty. 

"That's blood" Bobby said watching Athena standing near the far end. 

"Shit. Maddie's gonna kill me" Chimney whispered. 

"No. He'll be okay, We just gotta find him." Bobby said willing Buck to be alright. "He can take care of himself. He could still be searching."

"Bobby we didn't pass him on the way down." Athena stated the facts.

"First floor now! There's gotta be something we missed. That was a trap Chimney was in," Bobby was already heading for the stairs. 

"Hang in there Buckaroo" Athena said rushing after him. 

She was ahead of Chimney who avoided stepping on the same spot again. 

-

"How do you know where to go? It's like a maze down here Emily" Buck was currently standing beside her as they went down the long corridor. 

There were a bunch of empty rooms and another hallway. But they didn't see anyone. 

"We've been down here a long time. We couldn't leave"

"How about you hold my arm? I don't wanna lose you, it's really dark down here" Buck offered her. 

The lights were scattered and there were candles in some places. 

Hopefully if the boy and his dad were down here he'd find them too. 

"Wait. The man you were talking about, who is he?" Buck asked as they turned a corner. "Is he your dad?" 

"No. Daddy's the best. The man is bad, he's mean."

"Okay. Well if we see him stay behind me okay. We'll get your dad then see about anyone else while we leave."

"Where would we go?"

"To a hospital, or a police station somewhere safe. It isn't safe here" Buck said as they came to a door with light peeking though. 

-

"No other pressure plates" Bobby cursed. 

"The attic was empty?" Chimney asked to be sure. 

"Yes. Literally no one and nothing up there or the third floor, " Bobby told him. 

"Back ups on the way. They'll be a bit with trick or treat traffic and others on mischief calls but they're coming. We searched everywhere and still nothing. Where is he? " Athena was starting to visibly worry. It took longer but she was in good company.

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right place or the right way? Is there a basement?" Chimney asked. 

"Nothing that we know of. But that trap closet tells me it's absolutely possible." Athena looked to the stairs. 

"We'll look again. But the ground floor doesn't have stairs outside or in" Bobby was already going back up.

"I'm on point" Athena said.

Bobby might not be a push over but they didn't know who they were dealing with. And they were down one weapon already. 

They started at the closet.

"If I were a psycho. I'd still want convenience. You'd think they'd have somewhere to stash people they catch nearby" Chimney thought out loud. 

"There have to be other traps. Or something" Bobby said looking in the adjacent rooms.

"Unless they're in between making more. Their plans for this place might have been interrupted" Athena said flashlight trained on a lamp that was covered with a sheet. 

"Buck please respond. This is Captain Nash. Damn it!" Bobby tried the radio again. Still nothing. 

"This is the only room with furniture"

"There's more down-" Bobby began. 

"No. On this floor" Chimney finished. 

"He's right. The other rooms are full of trash and falling apart but empty." Athena was already looking around. 

"Chimney help me move this couch" Bobby said while looking at the wall behind it. 

"Holy shit!" "Oh my God." "What?"

-

"Why does everyone always leave?" Emily asked as they entered the last room of this hallway.

"What do you m-?" Buck said seeing someone lying on the ground. "Emily stay right here. If you hear someone coming try to be quiet. I need to check on this person" Buck was pushing her under a table and moving over to the man.

He had nothing wrong with him. Other than his clothes looking a little dirty there was no blood and his visible skin didn't show signs of being restrained or hurt. But he must have been unconscious, steady pulse, breathing. 

"Sir are you okay. I need you to wake up sir. I'm with the L.A.F.D. I'm here to get you out of here"

Buck tried rousing him.

"Daddy! Wake up" 

"This is your dad?" Buck's eyes went wide.

The man sat up quick. Too quick.

"Daddy I found another one see. He can be my new best friend. His name is Buck" 

Buck looked between the two while getting up. Something wasn't-.

"What do you mean another one Emily?" Buck asked as her dad got up fully.

"Are you sure? He's too old to be your friend. What about Tommy?" Her father said. 

Buck got a bad feeling. 

"We don't need them anymore. He's a fire fighter. He's gonna be so cool." She smiled. 

Buck was already backing away. No. 

"You took the little boy!" Buck didn't mean to shout."What did you do to them? Where are they?!"

Was he too late. No.

He was coming closer to Buck.

Buck was ready to punch him. 

"Help!"

Buck turned to the sound of another kid. 

"Tomm-"

Hands were around his neck. The name took the breath out of him. 

Buck punched him in the face sending him back a step as he dragged Buck down on top of him. 

He tried to get his hands off him and move away. 

He was about to get in another punch when Emily came over.

"Don't hurt daddy" she was in front of him. Between them. 

He couldn't punch her. What could he do? Panic set in as he grabbed the hands choking him.

"Don't kill him daddy. I still want him to be my friend"

There was nothing around them he could see to use. The others were nowhere nearby. Fuck!

He was gonna die from strangulation or be stuck here. Shit.

Think. Gotta think. 

"I'll stay." He wheeze out. 

"Really? Yay!" Emily was hugging him now. 

"If you let them go" Buck said still trying to catch his breath as Emily's dad hadn't let go. 

"Will you stay forever? You won't leave like mommy right?"

"I'll be the best friend you've ever had if you let them go. I promise" Buck forced a smile. It turned into a grimace as he felt him tighten his hold for a second.

"Let's get rid of them daddy. I want Mr. Buck instead"

"Okay. Okay. Chain him to the wall first sweetheart. Then I'll take them away" he pushed Buck away sending him stumbling. 

"Wait. Don't hurt them please. Just let them go" Buck made sure to try getting them to agree and say it out loud. 

He looked at her dad pleading with his eyes. 

"Keep your part of the promise" he said eyeing Buck angrily.

Buck followed Emily over to the wall. The chains were either rusty or- was that blood?

He gulped as she locked them on him. He smiled. 

"See. Now just let them go" he nodded. 

The father might need medical attention now. 

' Just play along. They have to be looking for you. Help will come' buck thought. 

The dad went towards the door farther away. They had to be locked in there.

He dragged out another man who didn't look to be conscious.

"That's the bad man. He wants to take Tommy away. He'll wanna take you too. That's why he doesn't get food," Emily said as Tommy was crying following next to his dad who still wasn't responding to being moved.

"Emily he's not a bad man. He just wants to take his son home. It's okay see, they can go and get the help they need and I'll stay here with you,"

"Hurry daddy. We can play a game when you're done. All three of us"

Tommy's father fell out of Emily's dad's arms. 

He was shaking. Was he cold? No-

"He's seizing?! Let me go! Please, he needs help!" Buck was already up and trying to move over but the chain stopped him. He needed Chimney and their med bag.

Something shiny caught his eye. A bracelet. 

"You need to shut up!" Emily's dad screamed coming over. "I think he needs to learn how to be a good boy sweetie" he was grabbing a metal pipe. 

"No. Please! He needs help now!"Buck's hands were up placating him but Buck wasn't gonna let him see he was scared.

He felt the first hit on his shoulder and cried out. 

"Daddy! No!"

BANG!

The room went silent. 

Everyone stilled. 

Buck felt the splash of blood as the pipe feel onto his leg before he could catch it. 

Blood was streaming down his shoulder but it wasn't his. 

Buck stared at it for a second.

"Get down on your knees! Step away from him. Buck get back." 

Athena! The others. 

"Chimney! Seizure, check the bracelet. She said they didn't feed him, possibly diabetic"

Chimney was already at the guys side. 

"Got him"

Athena was cuffing him while he saw Bobby was looking over Tommy.

Out of the corner of his eye Buck remembered too late.

He barely had enough time to pick up his injured arm to shield his face. It hurt like it was on fire now. 

"You made her hurt daddy! I hate you! I hate you!"

He managed to catch the pipe after the third swing. 

"No. Emily stop. It's okay. It's okay" Buck didn't know what else to say. 

She was crying in his arms now.

He threw the pipe away while trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay."

Buck didn't know who was shaking more.

-

"What's gonna happen to her?" Buck had to ask as they were outside now. It was easier to breathe but just barely. 

Bobby had handed him his radio after their ascent, he clutched it nervously to hide his shaking hands. He could blame the cold of he had to even if they'd know it was a lie. They'd found his stuff while coming down the hidden stairs. 

"If they can't find any relatives she'll have to go into foster care. Don't think they'll charge her with anything. She's just a kid and probably didn't understand everything that was going on," Athena told him.

"She might have a mom. Said she left but don't know if it was literal or-" buck stopped. 

"Buck we need to get you checked out completely" Bobby came back over. 

"Tommy's dad's gonna make it?" Buck looked at the ambulance. 

"Yeah. He'll recover. Lucky we got there when we did. The kids was terrified but no injuries. About what happened"

"I know. I was dumb" his wrists still hurt. 

"No. You bought us time Buck. You were smart, kept them busy talking," Bobby patted his good shoulder. 

"I should have figured it out sooner. They could have died,"

"You helped her too. You didn't know who was who and you tried helping them anyways. I think it made a difference. Everyone got out alive kid. I'm so glad you're safe Buck."

"I knew y'all would find me. I couldn't get them all out alone" Buck smiled weakly. He wouldn't cry. Yet. 

"We wouldn't leave you behind. Let's follow them. We need to get you an x-ray"

"Before we go, I gotta do something. Athena you have a pen I can borrow right?"

"I think I know what you're doing but I won't stop you" she said handing one over. 

Buck was moving over to the car with Emily.

"I need to give her this" 

The officer allowed Buck to push it though. 

He handed over the receipt he'd pulled from his pocket.

"I don't-" Emily was confused.

"You can call me whenever you want, if you're allowed to. I didn't lie when I said I'd be your friend. I might not always be free but I'll call back when I can."

"Why are you so nice Mr. Buck?"

"Umm. I don't- because I care" he smiled. 

-

Wrawrl

Buck was getting tired of this. 

Hospital food wasn't horrible but it couldn't compare to fast food or Caps food. It was barely something to keep you from being empty. 

"Are you hiding a tiger under that blanket?" Maddie asked from beside him. "You snuck it out of the zoo? So that call was about you?" She joked. 

"I shouldn't be here" Buck said after a laugh. He felt a little better since she'd come but he wanted out.

"But you are. Relax buck you'll be out soon. Then we can both rest after our shifts finally"

"Easy for you to say you can come and go. I gotta wait for the option to sign out"

"It's a good thing you got some sleep. We've got company." Maddie smiled singing the end. 

"Huh?" Turned to her fully. 

" Buck! " Christopher was filling the room from the doorway.

He couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

Maddie must have texted or called while he was out.

"Hi Eddie. You're just in time I need coffee" Maddie was already gone from her seat. 

Christopher was coming over to take her place. 

"You just had to be in danger while I wasn't there to watch your back" Eddie joked, at least buck thought he did.

"I didn't get to pick. Besides you were on an important mission helping this little guy get loads of candy. Right?" 

Christopher laughed. 

" You know how I was a space prince this year? Where's your sticker? " 

" You're already one? It's right here see. Did you bring me a piece of candy buddy? " Buck opened his hand to show it folded in half. 

"Dad said I wasn't supposed to. But I found one in my pocket and I already had some so" Christopher said. 

Like magic one was in his hand.

"For me? Aww, your the best. Thanks. The doctor had to take it off but the nice nurse let me keep it," buck leaned over to try hugging him after taking the candy. 

Christopher was a welcome warmth and weight on him even if his side was sore. 

"What a happy coincidence huh?" Eddie said knowing what Chris did. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah buddy. The doctor just wants to keep me here because I'm handsome. In fact I feel ten times better after that hug" buck winked. 

"If I hug you again do you get to leave?"

"I don't know. Wanna try?" Buck smiled.

Eddie laughed. As they hugged again. 

\- 

"I can't believe that worked." Christopher said as they all left the hospital not long after. 

"What worked? Maddie asked beside buck as they came to the car park. 

"I hugged buck twice and the doctor had to let him go" Christopher explained.

"Oh. Thank you Christopher. Your hugs are just that good huh" she smiled. 

"The hug from your dad might have helped too. Maybe it's genetic" buck said from inside of Eddie's truck in a whisper but Eddie had to hear him. 

"Keep an eye on him Eddie. I need some sleep, he could use some too instead of that nap. Love you little brother, Christopher's in charge, see ya later, " Maddie winked.

"Will do Maddie. After we get breakfast. Bye" Eddie said looking back to the boys in his truck.

"Eddie I could kiss you right now. I'm starving. Christopher have you ever had crepes? Oh I'm getting waffles too, you can try both buddy" buck said a little loud.

"You can get whatever you want" Eddie was already driving. 

"When don't I? Remind me to tell Hen I was kidnapped by a ghost Eddie. Her Halloween couldn't have been weirder. She missed out on this one along with you. Hope they had fun."

"You saw a ghost?!" Christopher gasped. 

"Buck!" Eddie said through his teeth. He'd have swatted his arm if it wasn't hurt.

"No. Sorry Christopher. Have you ever seen Scooby Doo?"

"Yeah"

"It was like that. Don't worry, I'm okay"

"You took off the bad guys mask?"

"Sort of. But the real credit goes to Mrs. Athena. She protected me and we made sure everyone was okay afterwards"

"She's awesome"

"That she is" Eddie said. 

"I know buddy, right" buck said looking back. 

"I'm glad you're okay" Eddie said quietly. 

Buck wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear. 

"I'm glad I'm okay too. The hospital couldn't keep me from breakfast with you two" buck looked toward the diner. It might as well be heaven. 

"Dad did you tell him about your costume?"

"No Christopher he probably doesn't wanna know"

"Daddy was a ninja!" Chris shouted. 

"Oh that's cool. Wish I would've seen"

"Don't be silly Buck you can't see a ninja." 

"We're here." Eddie parked.

-

Buck would like to clarify Eddie was a sexy ninja.

He'd gone for being armless with bands tied around his biceps. 

His mesh shirt showed off his abs and chest. 

That's why he choked on his drink when Chris showed him. 

"It's funny. I wanted to be one but I had to work. Your dad pulls it off better" buck tried deflecting, horribly. 

"That's too bad. I could have had two ninja bodyguards instead of one then" Christopher said while trying the crepe. "Mhm this is good"

"I know right. Wanna know a secret? Try one bite of strawberry and chocolate at the same time" Buck watched his reaction.

"Wow!"

"And now I'll always have to order some of each" Eddie said above his decorated pancakes. 

"Nah. This is for special occasions. Like spending time with my favorite people. Besides Maddie. Makes everything better,"

Eddie understood the unspoken part.

Buck needed this after what happened. 

Chimney and Maddie had told him some of it but not all. He'd wait and listen if buck wanted to talk or needed anything else. 

"Before we go home well stop by buck's to let him pick up some stuff. When we get there he's gonna sleep Christopher. But when he wakes up how about a movie"

"The nightmare before Christmas" Christopher says.

"Is that a Halloween or Christmas movie?" Buck jokes.

"It's both that's why it's awesome buck" Christopher tells him.

"I'm gonna go pay. You two wash your hands" 

-

That's how one Buck Buckley was currently residing in Eddie's bed sleeping. 

Next year he was going trick or treating with them. 

Eddie would make sure of it. Or he was going to be on duty with him. 

Now to clean the living room while Christopher played.

Eddie double checked. They had buck's favorite popcorn. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I just wanted to try my hand at spoopy ok?


End file.
